The Forgotten
The Forgotten is the twentieth episode in Season 1 of Clarence.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/clarence-2014/episode-20-season-1/the-forgotten/580219 Synopsis Clarence gets left at school and Brady tags along on his journey home. Plot The episode starts with Clarence telling Heida that he drew her, he then shows her that he drew he as a mummy, where Heida when her father picks her up, he then tries to draw Darlie. He plays with a ball with Percy, he tries to get stuck with Belson and Guyler. Brady thinks of Clarence talking to people and wishes that he is in his place. He looks at Mavis and thinks she is beatifull, they all go home except Clarence and Brady. Clarence looks to Brady and tries to guess his name, and gives him milk. Clarence tells him that his teeth are like xylophone. Clarence asks Brady who will pick him up, he mentions that Chad is picking him up, while Chad is watching TV. Clarence says that they forgot him and Brady. This makes Brady think that his parents forgot him. Clarence takes him to his home. They were walking in the street. Clarence finds two sticks, and asks him which one to choose. He takes the bigger one. He takes everything in the ground to his bag, suggesting that every thing is helpful. He puts a big piece of wood in his bag, hoping for fire, suddenly everything in the bag falls, ripping the bag. Clarence mentions Dennis while looking in the garbage. He finds spaghetti, he gives Brady some and starts to eat. Chad remembers something and goes running, then comes back saying "I'll clean the bathroom later". Clarence and Brady start climbing, Brady wonders, if Clarence live in the mountain, or not. Clarence grabs Brady and the y bot watch the nature, the sunsets and Clarence sleeps, then wakes up. It started to rain an they both hurry.They go to a tunnel, the wearing nothing, but underwear. Suddenly a man enters and kick them out. Chad was watching that, and remembers, he looks to a box's shadow and thinks he is Clarence. Clarence starts fishing in the street Brady stops Clarence, then Clarence suggests to zip line over the city to see their houses. Brady goes to a bus stop and sees the map. They ride a bus, Brady mentions Mavis, and says that he will finally talk to her. They both get home, the next day Brady wanted to talk to Mavis, but Clarence comes and scares her. At the end, it turns out to be a TV show which the man watches, and all the Clarance characters dance on the roof, which is a reference to the popular show Peanuts. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Brady Minor Characters *Chad *Mavis *Chelsea *Julien *Darlie *Heida *Guyler *Percy *Belson *Coco *Gabbie *Reed *Malessica *Dunkin *Tappy Cards Kid *Crendle *Debbie *Alison *John-George *Emilio *Percy's Dad *Guyler's Mom *Jeff (TV only) *Sumo (TV only) *Patsie *Amy Shtuzger *Dennis (Mentioned) *Bos Trivia *This is Brady's first major role. Continuity *At the scene where Brady and Clarence look at the Grand Canyon, you can see Simon Panrucker's face in it. Cultural References *There was even a parody of the scene from Charlie Brown Christmas where everyone was dancing. **Brady likes "The girl with the red hair" (Mavis) and said "Good grief", this is clearly a parody to Charlie Brown. *Throughout the episode, a parody of "Everybody's Talkin'" by Harry Nilsson plays, the feature track from the 1969 film The Midnight Cowboy. *''The Midnight Cowboy'' is referenced again during the scene on the bus and when Clarence asks if "they're in Florida yet." *On the part where Clarence finds spaghetti from the dumpster, as he tells Brady to eat it like the way dogs do, which is a reference to Disney's 1955 film, "Lady and the Tramp". Clips Clarence - The Forgotten (Clip 1) Clarence - The Forgotten (Clip 2) References es:Los olvidados pt-br:Os Esquecidos fr:Les Oubliés pl:Zapomniani ru:Забытые Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence Category:Episodes with live action footage